Whole New Start
by emNem77
Summary: INUxoYYH Kagome's journey in the past is now behind her and all she wants is a whole new start away from the shrine that started it all. A Fresh beginning after an end, but what that starts is a whole new battle for the jewel with some old and new allies
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey wells this time I'm not going to delete this story like all my other ones. This is a InuYYH fic. so enjoy. Yusuke and Kagome are cousins and they don't know about each other's other life. Kagome just got back from the Feudal Era and Yusuke from the Dark Tournament.

Disclaimer: Me no own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. ::tears:: So don't sue me!!

Kagome sat on the steps that lead to the well. She had just gotten back from the feudal era. Her big yellow backpack placed by the well house door. _InuYasha how could you? How could you go with that...that...corpse? Have you forgotten that the only reason she walks is her hatred for you! You'll never feel her warmth, she'll always be cold. _Kagome's eyes started to water. _You bastard! You promised me you'll never leave me! You told me you loved me...you knew how I felt for you..._ Kagome trailed off. She got up and looked at the well one last time before closing it to never be opened again.

Kagome looked around her room. She hadn't been in there for months. Everything looked like how she left it. Her textbooks scattered on the floor and bed. The table filled with papers. Kagome sighed and grabbed a towel from her closet and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

Everything was back to normal well somewhat normal. The Shikon Jewel is back inside her. Naraku is gone. She was in full control of her miko powers all thanks to Sesshoumaru who trained her before she left. Sesshoumaru became Lord of Makai. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, and Kilala went with Sesshoumaru to help. Even if two of them were just mortals, they helped keep the peace.

Kagome got out of the shower, wrapped in her towel and went to her closet to find something to wear. She put on a black mini skirt, a plain white taint top, and her white K Swiss shoes. Kagome combed her hair and just left it down. She grabbed a suitcase in the corner of her closet and filled it with clothes, shoes, and amenities

_Mom wouldn't mind if I stayed at Yusuke's for a while. After missing all that school and with my grades slipping the way they are. I think a change would be good. besides she always tells me I never visit them enough. _

Kagome looked at the suitcase and zipped it up. It could barely close. She went down stairs to find her mom.

"Mom, I was thinking about staying at Yusuke's for a while. Is that okay?" Kagome asked as she took a seat at the counter. Her mom looked at her wonderingly and them smiled.

"Of course. I bet Yusuke would like that, after being in a coma for a while, he'll be happy to see you."

"WHAT! Yusuke was in a coma! What happened?" Kagome asked in shock.

Mrs. Higurashi told her what happened. a few months ago. "He hasn't really been the same since then." she said after telling the story.

"I'm going to give him a call and ask him if its okay if I stay over there. Thanks mom." Kagome said as she walked back to her room.

RING...RING...

"Hello?" answered a guy in a somewhat annoyed way.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke? Its me Kagome."  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, hey how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while. Where've you been?" Yusuke said happily.  
  
"I'll tell you later. I was wondering if I can stay at your place for a while? I just need to get out of the Shrine for a while, and I was thinking about transferring to your school."  
  
"Yeah, of course you can stay over here. I'll see you later then. Bye."  
  
"Okay. Bye." with that they both hung up grinning.

At Yusuke's  
Yusuke just hung up the phone and turned back to the group of people in his room.

"Who was that Yurameshi?" Kuwabara asked looking at his grinning friend.

"My cousin. She's coming over to stay for a while and she's transferring to our school."

"She." Kuwabara said dumbly. Yusuke punched him on the head.

"You better not get any ideas!" Yusuke yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay here's a new chapter. Sorry it took me a while, but I couldn't upload sooner due to that server error earlier. And then the chapter was short so I made it longer for ya ppl.  
Thanx for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or YYH. I only own them in my dreams....

Chapter 2: At Yusuke's

"Bye mom!" Kagome said before she closed the car door.  
  
Kagome looked at Yusuke's house. She felt two demons and two powerful spirit energies coming from inside. Kagome didn't want to take any chances so she hid her power, both miko and spirit energy.  
  
(YYH)  
  
"Okay you guys, my cousin doesn't know anything about me dying, coming back to life, being a spirit detective and the Dark Tournament. So don't mention anything about it." Yusuke said sounding a little worried.  
  
"Your own cousin didn't know you died? What kind of cousin is that?" Kuwabara said as he looked at him questioningly.  
  
"From what my aunt said, she's been out of town a lot lately. Visiting family members from her dad's side of-"He stopped as all four guys in the room focused on the powerful energy they were sensing. They heard a car door slam and a few seconds later the power was gone.  
  
"Was it just me or did you all feel that?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
  
"We all felt it." Kurama answered. Hiei just stared at Kuwabara for his stupidity. Just then the door bell rang.  
  
"It must be her. Remember she doesn't know anything. And Kuwabara if you try anything, I'm going to beat you to a pulp." Yusuke threatened Kuwabara with a finger.

Yusuke left the room ignoring the one finger gesture he received from Kuwabara.

"Hey Yusuke!" Kagome hugged him right when he opened the door.

"Hey Kagome!" he said returning the hug, "Come on in. I'll show you to your room and then I'll introduce you to my friends."

Kagome nodded and followed him inside, Yusuke caring her bag. They walked down the hall past a closed door; Kagome could feel the demons and the other powerful spirit energy in there.

"This'll be your room. It's not much I know." Yusuke said when Kagome went inside. There was only a bed, window, and a closet and a screen thing right next to it.

"The rooms all right. Don't worry." Kagome smiled at him.

"Okay, come on to my room. My friends are waiting in there." Yusuke lead her to his room, right next to hers and opened the door. The room was just like Kagome's except it had a chair. (A/N: :shrugs: I don't know)

There was an ugly orange haired guy sitting on Yusuke's bed just gaping at Kagome. Kagome looked away from him, and looked at the cute guy sitting on the chair. He had captivating green eyes and long red hair. He smiled at her and she looked in the corner were another guy was at. He was wearing all black except for the white shirt you could see he was wearing under his cloak. He had a bandana tied on his forehead.

"Kagome meet the guys. The jackass on the bed is Kuwabara." Kuwabara jumped off the bed and crabbed Kagome's hand and kneeled.

"Kagome would you go out with me?" he asked pathetically. Before Kagome could answer Yusuke came up behind him and punched him on the head.

"What the hell did I tell you!" he yelled. Kuwabara let got of Kagome's hand and inched his way back to the bed.

"At least he didn't ask me to bear him a child." Kagome said out loud. The guys all looked at her questioningly.

"What!" Yusuke yelled." Kagome has somebody been bugging you? Just tell me the name and I'll beat the living crap out of them!"

'hmm...I wouldn't mind seeing Yusuke beat Hojo- no, no, that's wrong he's really sweet, just not my type.' Kagome said to herself. "Don't worry Yusuke I took care of the guy already. And besides he was only joking around with me." Yusuke calmed down.

"Okay, but just tell me if anyone's bothering you and I'll take care of them. By the way this is Suichi and Hiei." Yusuke said pointing them out. Suichi got up from his seat and went over to Kagome to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said smoothly.

"Like wise." replied Kagome, "Hello Hiei"

"Hn." was his little reply. 'Do you find something strange about her?' Hiei asked Kurama telepathically.

'Yes. I can't feel any spirit energy from her. It's as if she is a walking corpse.' Kurama replied. Little did they know Kagome was ease dropping. (she can read minds)

As if Kagome realized what they where talking about, a normal human spirit energy appeared. Hiei and Kurama looked at her funny. 'I think we should keep an eye on her.' said Hiei. 'Yes.'

POP! Koenma appeared. Yusuke was looking pissed beyond belief!

"What the hell!" He yelled. Koenma gave him a questioning look, then he saw a girl in the room.

"Hello." Koenma said trying to act casual. Kagome just looked at him.

"You are so cute!" Everyone fell over anime style. Koenma smiled up at her.

"Thank you." He said clearly with the pacifier.

"What do you want!?" Yusuke asked rather annoyed with the fact that the toddler showed up in front of his cousin who didn't know anything about him being a spirit detective.

Kagome almost gasped. She was reading Yusuke's mind trying to find out what was up with him. 'What's a spirit detective?' she asked herself, 'Koenma?'

"Koenma?" Kagome said out loud. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes?" asked the toddler. Kagome was a little surprised, she didn't realize she said it out loud.

"Who are you?" Koenma looked at everyone else in the room.

"I'll tell you." Yusuke said before the little guy could say a word, 'I don't want to lie to her.' "He's the prince of the spirit world. And also happens to be my boss. We're spirit detectives. We basically just protect the world from demons and what ever this toddler wants."

Kagome was looking at Koenma. She was...smiling. "You're King Yama's kid?" Everyone was all looking at her again in shock.

"How do you know about my father?" Koenma asked eyeing her curiously.

"Lets just say we're old friends."

"Oh. Okay well I don't have much time. I have a cake waiting for me in my office. You guys have a new mission. Some demons have escaped from Makai in search of the Shikon Jewel. the problem is I don't know who has it." Kagome turned a little pale. "I do know who ever has it is very powerful. Or doesn't have a clue of their power."

"What's the Shikon Jewel?" asked Yusuke

"It's the Jewel of Four Souls, but I thought it was only a legend." Kurama said.

"The Shikon Jewel is real. I'm not sure who made it but I do know it can grant one wish."

"The Shikon Jewel was made by a powerful miko known as Midiroki (a/n: is that right?). She pushed out her soul, which came out as the jewel, as a last resort to rid the world of a demon she was battling. The Jewel was given to a priestess named Kikyo, but when she died after protecting the jewel from a hanyou named InuYasha, she had the jewel burned with her body. The jewel disappeared. Fifty years after her death the Jewel appeared and was shattered. The Hanyou teamed up with a girl, a kitsune, a monk, and a demon slayer to get the jewel shards back and to kill Naraku." Kagome said, looking at the floor the whole time.

"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked.

"My family owns the Higurashi Shrine. My grandfather tells me the story ever chance he gets." Kagome said and added to herself, 'I didn't lie, Grandpa does tell me the story all the time. I just left out some info, that's all.' Kagome felt her mind being tapped, but to no avail. She looked at Hiei, he was staring at her.

"Do you have a staring issue?" she said coldly.

"Don't mind him. He has a lot of issues." answered Suichi.

"Hn."

BOOM! A cloud of smoke appeared and a figure wearing an old fashioned Kimono, armor and a fluffy boa like thing emerged.

a/n: Okay, wellz that's it for this chapter. I know its not that good. If I got the story of the Shikon jewel a little wrong, please tell me. I don't remember the story very well, so please if you know, email me at (just take out the spaces)Thanx a lot...I'll have the next chapter up probably before Friday!

Kagome: m.j. who do I get to be with in this story? :jumping up in down:  
m.j.: ....  
Kuwabara: How about me?"  
Kagome: Eww!! Noooo!!! ::passes out::  
m.j.: KUWABARA!! No! Go back to your corner!  
Kuwabara: Fine.::walks back to his corner. turns around and flips m.j. off::  
m.j: Kuwabara just for that, your not getting Yukina!  
Yusuke: hahahahahahahaha::on the floor rolling around laughing::  
InuYasha: Hey! How come I'm not in this!  
m.j.: Cause of Kikyo  
Inu: What does she have to do with any of this?  
m.j.: You know you are just looks.  
Inu: Whats that supposed to mean?  
m.j. gets up and grabs inu's sword and using it against him.  
Inu runs out of the building screaming bloody murder  
Kagome comes to: I had a nightmare. Kuwabara was going to be my lover in this story.  
Kurama: WHAT! I thought I was going to be her lover?  
Kagome jumps ups and down  
Hiei: Hey what a bout me!  
m.j.: Leave me alone its not my choice! The Readers are the ones who choose!! :hold on to Yusuke:  
Sesshy: Uh...I saw InuYasha run out of here.  
m.j: SESSHY!!: ::let goes of Yusuke and clings on to Sesshy::  
Sesshy: hey m.j.  
m.j: rubbing head on Sesshy's arm(You know like in that boy meets world episode, when Eric is rubbing his head on Rachael's shoulder, its just that m.j. is short! Haha...)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello. Decided to update early. I got ten reviews! Thanx everyone for the review.

_**Reply to Reviews:**_

_**tinabug: **Thanks for the suggestion. I'll think about it for my next fic._

**_anonymous:_** _Yeah that would have been a good idea, but I already had the next chapter thought out so it was a little too late to change it._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Inu or YYH. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing any of this._

Chapter 3: Secret Guardians

"Sesshy!!" Kagome squealed and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Kagome. What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at Koenma.

"This is my cousin's place." Kagome said pointing at Yusuke. Sesshoumaru looked at Yusuke, then at the others.

"Who is this guy? And what's with that boa thing? Is he gay?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. Koenma shot him a look of shock. Sesshoumaru gave him a death glare. Kagome and Yusuke just started laughing.

"This is the ruler of Makai!! You fucking baka!" Koenma yelled at Kuwabara. Yusuke stopped laughing. The spirit detectives were all looking at Koenma in shock. They had never heard him say something like that before. Kagome stopped laughing.

"What's Makai?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock! "What?"

"You're kidding right?" Kagome asked.

"No, what's Makai?" Yusuke made his way to Kuwabara, but was beaten by Kagome. She hit him upside the head.

"BAKA!" she yelled as she hit him.

"Makai is the demon world." Hiei said coldly.

"So he does talk." Kagome said as she walked back to Sesshoumaru.

"Hn."

"So what are you doing here Sesshy?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I was looking for the little kid." He said nodding towards Koenma.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, its about your new case." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome gave him a pleading look only he saw.

'Please don't tell them! Tell Koenma if you want, just please don't tell the others!' Kagome yelled at him telepathically.

'I know.' he replied.

"Koenma, I must speak to you privately. Meet me at my office." with that said Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"No, go to my office. I want my cake!" Koenma said childishly. Sesshoumaru turned back to him.

"Don't worry about your cake. That servant of yours, what was his name...George has taken care of it." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Fine." 'George when I get my hands on you!' Koenma said to himself as he followed Sesshoumaru into a portal.

"How do you know the ruler of Makai?" Suichi asked curiously, "And since when did he allow a ningen to address him so improperly?"

'What do I say!?' Kagome yelled at herself, "Uh...he's an old friend, and I'm the only one allowed to address him so, with the exception of Rin."

"You know his daughter!?" Kurama said in disbelief.

"Adopted daughter, " 'Okay that was too much! Need a cover!!' "We used to go to school together." Kagome said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh."

POP! Koenma appeared again. He looked at Kagome then turned to the guys.

"The Shikon Jewel is safe. You have a new mission." Koenma paused and turned to Kagome, "This is confidential. Kindly step into the portal, Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to you." Kagome nodded. A portal appeared and she stepped inside.

"Okay. Your new mission is to protect her." Koenma said when the portal disappeared.

"What!" They all yelled.

"Yes, you have to protect her. She knows some 'things' that demons would kill to get her. You must protect her, but she must not know! Yusuke I know she is your cousin and you don't want to lie to her, but this is not the time. She mustn't know." Koenma lied, but they didn't know that.

(Kag and Sessh)

"The 'little kid' said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. You have to be careful for a while. Those demons are still on the loose. I don't know how they got out, but when I get my hands on them there going to wish they never did." Sesshoumaru said in a colder tone then his normal one.

"Okay. Only if I don't get them first." Kagome said coldly. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I'm fine with that. They should be done talking on the other side-" he was cut off.

"KAGOME!" yelled two demons from the door at the far end of the room. Kagome turned around.

A wolf demon with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and gray eyes came running towards her. Followed by a tall fox demon with reddish/orange hair and green eyes. "Kouga! Shippo!"

The two demons pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you!" the two said in unison.

"I've missed you guys, too! I'm really sorry you guys, but I have to get back. Visit me okay?" The two looked a little disappointed but both smiled and nodded. "Later you guys! Later Sesshy!" and with that Kagome opened a portal back to Yusuke's room.

"I have a mission for you two." Sesshoumaru said looking at his friends and trusted subjects. "I want you two to go to her school disguised as humans and keep an eye on her. A lot of things are going to happen"

"But Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I do that Kagome can take care of herself." Kouga said calmly.

"Don't argue with me. Just do it."

"Okay. When do we start?" Shippo said eagerly.

"In two days, Monday. I'll arrange everything." Sesshoumaru said as he got up and left the room.

(Back in Yusuke's room)

Kagome stepped out of the portal just when Koenma left. The four guys seemed to be in deep thought. 'Nah, I'm not going to bother. I bet Koenma just lied to them.' Kagome said to herself as she sat on the floor next to Yusuke.

"So," Kagome said after a few minutes of silence, "anyone wanna go and see a movie?'

"Sure." answered Suichi.

"Hn."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara replied excitedly.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to go watch a movie." Yusuke said as he got up. He helped his cousin up and they all followed her out the door.

"Hold on, let me get my wallet." Kagome said walking towards her room.

"No need, my treat." Suichi said before she got to her room. Kagome turned around and smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"Since when did you carry money Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Since my mother gave me an allowance." He said with a smirk.

"Kurama, why does that name sound familiar?" Kagome said out loud. The guys turned to her. "I though your name was Suichi."

"Suichi is my middle name, Kurama is my first name." He lied.

"Oh. Can I call you Kurama?"

"Of course."

They left the house and walked to the theatre that was just a few blocks away.

a/n: there you go, hope you like it. Still doing the poll for pairings. So far Kurama/Kagome is in the lead. Okay you know what to do now. Click the button at the left side of the monitor and review! Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: Hey! WOW! Got **over 20 reviews**! I would like to thank everyone for voting for the pairings. The polls are still open. So far:_

_Kurama/Kagome: **5**  
Hiei/Kagome:** 7**  
Kurama/Kagome/Hiei: **1**_

_I don't know about the threesome, but I'll go for whatever you readers want. Haha...Thanks everyone for all the reviews! **Itsoko-chan**, no worries, I **don't** think your crazy...Okay well enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Me **Don't** own Inu or YYH..._

"..." -talking

'...' -saying to self

_'Italic' -_speaking in thought to one another

Chapter: 4, First Day of School

Kagome woke up on Monday morning to the yells and pounding knocks on the door.

"Kagome! Wake up! We're going to be late!" yelled Yusuke.

"Fine!" Kagome finally answered. She got out of bed, well more like fell out of bed. Grumbling some words, Kagome got up and grabbed some clothes in her closet and got changed. "Good thing I decided to take a shower last night." she said to herself. Dressed and ready, she grabbed her backpack and went down stairs.

"Finally!" Yusuke said going to the door.

"Shut up Yusuke! Hey, I thought you have to wear uniforms?" Kagome said following him out the house.

"Yeah, like I'll wear that shit they call uniforms." He said putting his hands in his pocket. "And its not like you're wearing a uniform. I don't remember them changing it to a black mini skirt and red baby tee."

"Well...I'm a new student. I can wear whatever I want on the first day! Besides, they never said what I couldn't wear when I called."

Yusuke looked at his cousin and chuckled. 'She's good.' "Yeah whatever." was his response.

They got to the school late. Everyone was already inside. The two walked towards the office to get her schedule.

There was a little wrinkly woman sitting behind the counter. "Yes?" she asked as Yusuke and Kagome walked up to her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to get my schedule." Kagome said politely.

"You're late, but since it's your first day I'll let you off with a warning." she said coldly as she handed Kagome her schedule. She then looked at Yusuke who stood right next to her, and said in her cold voice, "Mr. Yurameshi, glad of you to join us today. You have detention for the next two weeks for skipping!"

As the two left the office Yusuke shrugged at the punishment he had received and looked at Kagome's schedule. Kagome was trying to keep from laughing; she had seen the reaction on the lady's face when Yusuke just shrugged.

"We have every class together. Great!" Yusuke said to her as he handed the paper back. 'And now I can watch her, and beat the shit out of anyone who hits on her.' Yusuke added to himself.

The two walked to their homeroom. When they opened the door everyone paused. All the guys in the room were looking at Kagome and all the girls were looking at her, some of them giving her death glares for getting the attention of their boyfriend or love interest. Yusuke noticed all the guys staring and shot them all a look, but most of them ignored it.

"Mr. Tijiu, this is Kagome Higurashi, my cousin, she just transferred here." Yusuke said once they were in front of the teacher. Everyone in the room jaw's dropped. The guys couldn't believe this beauty was related to Yusuke. The girls just couldn't believe it, they didn't look anything a like.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. Welcome to Tokyo High." Mr. Tijiu said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you also." Kagome said with a light bow.

"You can take the empty seat next to Yusuke," he said. The two sat down and looked out the window. "Class, you may talk. Just don't get too loud." with that everyone started to talk.

"Well, well, well, look whose here," said a familiar voice behind Kagome. Kagome and Yusuke both turned around from the window to look at the guy.

'That sounds like...Kouga?' Kagome thought to herself as she turned around. "Kouga! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kouga? Who the hell is this guy?" Yusuke asked.

"You don't seem to happy to see me." Kouga said sounding hurt.

"Oh no, its just that I never expected you to be here. I mean...what the hell are you doing here!" she tried to say kindly, but the end came out a little mean.

"I got bored with the 'Fluff' (a.k.a. Sesshoumaru) and thought I should spend some time with you." Kouga lied. Kagome looked at him curiously. She tried to read his mind, but couldn't get anything.

"Fluffy ordered you here!" Kagome said so only him and Yusuke could hear. Kouga looked at the floor.

'Damn it! I hate it when she finds out about everything!' Kouga thought to himself. "Yeah. Just in case."

"Who the hell is Fluffy?" Yusuke asked looking from Kagome to Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered, sounding a little pissed off.

"Oh." 'Wait! What the fuck! He doesn't think I can protect her.' Yusuke yelled in his mind.

"Fine whatever!" Kagome said. Kouga smiled and took the empty seat next to her.

"So how's my woman lately?" Kouga asked. Yusuke looked at him in shock and fire burning in his eyes.

"Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not your woman!"

"Just give me the word Kagome I'll beat the shit out of this guy!" Yusuke said ready to attack.

"Yusuke, one you don't know whom you're dealing with. Two, if you 'beat the shit out of' him, I'm going to hurt you, and three, I can take care of myself."

"Feh." answered Yusuke. Kagome and Kouga both looked at Yusuke. He sounded just like InuYasha. "What?"

"Nothing." the two said looking at each other.

BRRIINNGGG!! The bell rang and the three left the classroom with everyone else. Kagome found out she not only had every class with her cousin, but with Kouga as well. She sighed and went to the girls' locker room to change for P.E. The teacher handed her her P.E. uniform and gave her a locker and a lock. Kagome looked at the uniform before putting it on. It was just really short blue shorts that revealed part of her butt and a really tight blue sports bra (you know like what female beach volley ball players wear)

Kagome was the last to walk outside, All the guys stopped what ever they were doing and watched Kagome walk out of the locker room. Some guys gave her catcalls and the rest were all checking her out. Kagome was pissed and so was Yusuke and Kouga. Kouga hated the fact that all these guys were looking at 'his Kagome!'

Kagome walked over to Yusuke and Kouga who leaning on the fence. "Hey guys." she said trying to act happy, when she really just wanted to yell at all the guys looking at her! Especially since they had a view of her ass since she was facing Kouga and Yusuke.

Kagome looked at Yusuke and Kouga. They were wearing blue shorts that were up to their knees and a blue muscle shirt that revealed their toned bodies.

'Damn it! These guys need to stop looking at Kagome!!' Yusuke and Kouga both thought at the same time.

"GO LOOK AT SOMEONE ELSE!!!" The two yelled at all the staring people. The guys all started talking amongst themselves. The girls that were looking at Kouga had hurt looks and started talking about him with their friends and how they despised Kagome for being around him.

"Thanks you two." Kagome said, smiling at both of them. "So what are we supposed to do today?"

"Uh...I don't know. Today's my first day, too." Kouga said looking at Kagome. 'Man she looks hot!!'

"Volleyball." answered Yusuke.

"Hey! Yurameshi!" yelled a guy running toward them. Three other guys were following him.

"Hey Kagome! You look amazing!" Kuwabara said as he looked at her. Kouga growled, everyone that stood around them heard, all except Kuwabara.

"Kagome who the hell is this guy!?" he said sounding really pissed off. Before Kagome or Kuwabara could answer Yusuke punched Kuwabara on the head.

"How many times have I told you!" Yusuke yelled. Kagome and Kouga were both fighting the urge to laugh at the now passed out Kuwabara, but to no avail.

"All right everyone! Get into two lines! One boys and one girls!" yelled a teacher. Everyone filed into two lines, except Kuwabara who was left on the ground. "Not again! Well, just leave him there. We have two new students, Kagome Higurashi and Kouga Shojitsu. Would you two please come here."

Kagome and Kouga walked over to the teacher. "Since you two are new, I want both of you to be captains today. Okay, now I need some more captains!"

After choosing teams Kagome and Kouga got paired off to play against each other. Yusuke was on Kagome's team and Kuwabara woke up just in time to get picked by Kouga. The two teams were pretty good. Kouga wasn't bad either, for never playing the game before he was pretty good. Beginning if the game was horrible. The guys on both teams with the exception of Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kouga were all focused on Kagome. All the girls on both teams except Kagome were all focused on Kouga. Everyone with the exceptions, were hit at least once with the ball due to the lack of attention. In the end Kagome's team won after she yelled at them for not paying attention, and the guys seeing it was a great way to show her they can play, and vise versa for the girls on her team for Kouga. Kouga's team on the other hand only the guys played and the girls just messed up just so Kouga would show them how to play and talk to them, somehat. (A/N: like that works! Playing is how you get attention, I know.)

The bell rang and they all went to the locker rooms to change. Yusuke, Kouga, Kuwabara and his friends waited for Kagome outside the girls' locker room.

"What's next?" Kagome asked when she got out of the locker room. Kuwabara and his friends looked like they were about to drool. Yusuke was about to hit each one of them, but he was too late. Kouga hit each one up side the head.

"Thank you." with that the three walked away from Kuwabara and his friends that were all rubbing their heads, all except for Kuwabara who Kouga hit harder then the other three. He was once again sprawled on the floor.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. In every room they went to all the guys and girls stopped to look at Kagome and Kouga. It got annoying. The teachers noticed this as well and sat the two in the back of the class, and Yusuke as well after arguing with the teachers.

Kagome was glad that school was over. It was a good and bad day in her opinion. None of the girls talked to her because they were either jealous or thought she was slutty. All the guys were too scared to talk to her after what Yusuke did to Kuwabara during P.E. for just saying she looked amazing and what Kouga did for just looking at her. Her classes were all easy. They hardly did anything, just take some notes and then talk. Kouga and Yusuke were also glad school was over. They were getting tired of guys looking at Kagome.

After school the three went to Starbucks to get some fraps. Then they went to the house (more like mansion) Sesshoumaru had gotten. Yusuke called Hiei and Kurama over to the house as well.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo when they walked into the house.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she gave him a hug. "How come you didn't go to school? You look old enough to be in my grade?"

"I know. I start next week. Sesshoumaru doesn't want it to look suspicious to get three new students in one day to have the same exact schedule." Shippo said happily.

"I see." Kagome said

"Who's this guy?" Yusuke asked when she saw Kagome and him release each other from a hug.

"Oh sorry Yusuke. This is Shippo. He's an old friend of mine. Shippo this is my cousin, Yusuke."

"Hey." Shippo said holding out his hand to Yusuke. Yusuke shook his hand.

Several minutes later Hiei and Kurama arrived. Kagome introduced them to one another and they ordered some pizza. They all spent the rest of the day just talking and just practicing their fighting skills. They all took turns sparring. Kagome spared with Kouga and Shippo. She beat both of them. After she just watched them and practiced with archery on a target that was set up away from the ring.

Surprisingly, Yusuke, Hiei, nor Kurama noticed Kouga and Shippo were demons. Shesshoumaru's spell over them was powerful indeed. To the three, Kouga and Shippo were just regular humans, who where like Yusuke, good fighting skills and high spirit energies. Kagome on the other hand, still kept her façade. She hid her power at all times, making it seem she had a normal spirit energy and hiding her miko powers as well.

'Thanks Sesshy.' Kagome whispered as she fired an arrow.

"Since when have you been doing archery?" Yusuke asked as he watched Kagome hit the bull's eye.

"For a while now." she answered as she got another arrow and fired, it split the previous arrow in half and stuck on the bulls eye.

"DAMN!" said all the guys in unison. They had stopped sparring to watch.

"Why are you two so shocked?" Kagome asked looking at Shippo and Kouga.

"Well, we knew you were good, but hell we didn't know you were that good." Kouga answered.

_'She looks familiar.'_ Youko said to Kurama after seeing her shoot the arrow.

_'Really?'_ Kurama asked Youko

_'Yes, she looks like that miko, from the feudal era.'_

_'I don't remember.'_

_'The miko who guarded the Shikon Jewel.'_ Kurama looked at Kagome again. She fired another arrow. A memory came to mind.

(Flash back)

_Youko was passing through a village. People were staring at him._

_"**DEMON!**" some men yelled. Women and children ran into their huts. The men grabbed their swords at their waist and those in the fields held on to their tools. _

_"What is your business here demon?" asked a young miko aiming an arrow to his heart from a top a hill._

_"Just passing by." Youko answered. _

_"Fine. Take your leave." said the miko. Youko nodded and left. _

_Later that night he heard another demon talking to a human._

_"Who has it?" the demon asked in a threatening voice._

_"A young woman." answered the human._

_"Are you sure it's the Shikon Jewel? The very same Jewel that can grant its holder one wish, and make them more powerful then anything."_

_"Y..yes. It hangs on a necklace around her neck." _

_"Yes. I'll finally have the Jewel." with that the demon killed the human and left in the direction he had just came from._

(End Flashback)

_'Yes she does look like that miko.'_ Kurama said to Youko

_'She also looks like the girl that was said to have broken the jewel.'_

_'Okay, how do you know that?'_

_'I got my sources.'_

_'You don't think she is the girl that was said to be able to go to the past?'_

_'For all we know she could be.'_

_'She could be what?_' Hiei butted in

_'Kagome looks like the girl that was said to have broken the Shikon jewel back in the feudal era. And she also happens to look identical to the miko who guarded it before she was killed.'_ Kurama answered.

_'I see.'_

_'Have you tried getting into her mind?' _Youko asked

_'Last time I tried she asked me if I had a staring issue.'_ Hiei said sounding rather annoyed. _'You don't think she knew?' _

_'What did Koenma say about the things she knew?'_ Kurama asked

"Are you two okay? You look like you're about to kiss each other?" Kagome said to Kurama and Hiei. They were looking at each other intently.

"WHAT!" Hiei yelled horrified. Kagome and Yusuke started to laugh.

"Don't...worry we won't...tell anyone." Yusuke said through laughs

"We're just joking." Kagome finally said after seeing the look on the two's faces. 'Damn that was close. Who was that other voice in Kurama's head? He's seen Kikyo. How the hell does he know about the feudal era? I've never seen Kurama when I was there. I would have remembered.'

A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter! Hope ya like it. I might have the next chapter posted next week.

Kagome: So M.J. do you have my lover down for this fic yet?  
M.J: Sorry Kagome. Probably after the next chapter.  
Kagome: _:pouts:_ Okay, as long as it's not Kuwabaka, I'll do whatever!  
M.J: Is that a promise? ::smiles evilly::  
Kagome: Yes!  
M.J: You got yourself a deal. ::two shakes hands::  
_Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke walk in_ : Hey M.J. Kagome.  
Kagome and M.J: Hey ya guys.  
M.J: Hiei so far you're winning.  
Hiei: YES!  
Kurama: WHAT!  
_Yusuke on the floor laughing  
Kuwabara walks in_ : Any votes for me?  
Kagome: AHH!!  
_M.J laughing on the floor with Yusuke  
_Kurama: I'm taking that as a no.  
_Hiei Laughing on the floor now_  
_Kuwabara leaves the room flipping them off  
_M.J: Just for that Everyone's going to hit you even more and harder!  
Kagome: REALLY??  
M.J: YEP!  
Sesshoumaru:What's this I hear about the Baka?  
M.J: He flipped us off! So now everyone's going to hurt him even more ::smiles evilly::  
Sesshoumaru: I see...Will I get a chance to hurt him? I still remember the gay comment.  
Everyone on the floor laughing except Sesshoumaru  
M.J: I'll work it in....


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! Getting more reviews for this story then expected. Again. I just love the reviews; I've got a few ideas from them. Sorry for keeping you readers waiting. I've just been really tired since I came back from the camping trip and school just started. And I had a little writer's block...but _'I'm back, back again'_ (Listening to Eminem).

_**Itsuko-chan**: Like I said before I do not think you are crazy.... Your review just makes me want to write a chapter sooner._

**_Moonlightassassin_**:_ Thanks...I knew readers would love that. I just want to thank two guys I know cough** Riley **cough **Alex** cough for the inspiration...haha...j/p. But yeah. I couldn't help but laugh too when I wrote that part. It was just the perfect moment to put it in._

_**Anonymous:** Yeah.... the Kitsunes will meet..._

_Like to thank everyone else for reviewing, it really means a lot._

**Polls so far:**

**_Hiei/Kagome:_** **12**  
**_Kurama/Kagome:_** **12**  
**_Hiei/Kagome/Kurama:_** **2**  
**_Sesshoumaru/Kagome:_** **1**

I'll write this fic. In whatever pairing you readers vote on. I'm still not sure when I'll get them together yet, so for now, the polls are still open!

**_Disclaimer:_** Me no own InuYasha or YYH.

I do own **Sayoshi** and **Sochi**! They are based on two of my friends, who are also siblings and skilled martial artists.

"..." speaking out loud

'...' speaking telepathically and/or speaking to self

_**Chapter 5:**_

Like the day before, Kagome woke up to Yusuke pounding on the door and yelling at her to get up. Kagome got out of bed mumbling something about cousins and needing sleep. Moments later she came out wearing another black mini skirt and a black shirt that read in red letters, "Take a Picture It'll Last Longer."

"Nice shirt." Yusuke commented after reading what it said.

"Thanks. I knew this shirt would come in some time." Kagome said with a smile. She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, Yusuke following after her.

"So, what happened to the uniform? You said you'll only go without it yesterday."

"One, the teachers didn't say anything to me. Two, why should I wear uniform if I know they're not going to stop me from wearing what I want. Three, why should I, if you don't. And like I said yesterday, they never said I couldn't wear what I want."

Yusuke smirked. 'Kagome's changed a lot since the last time I've seen her. She never used to be like this. She used to be such a goody goody. Man, what happened to her.' Yusuke thought. ' I don't know weather I like this Kagome better or the old Kagome.'

Kagome smiled at her cousin. She couldn't help but go into his mind. 'Yeah, I have changed since we last saw each other, but that was before I fell into the well. It's true I used to always follow rules, and I must admit I have become stubborn since then. I think that's all thanks to InuYasha.'

The two got to school just as the warning bell rang. As the two walked to the school doors, three guys started fighting over who got to open the door for Kagome. Kagome and Yusuke both rolled their eyes and Yusuke opened the door for the both of them. The three guys kept on with their fight.

"Ah my woman has arrived." Kouga said as Kagome and Yusuke walked in. The girls that were in the room stared daggers at Kagome. Kagome ignored the girls and smiled as she walked up to Kouga.

"Kouga, how many times have I told you. I'm not your woman!" Kagome said slowly, pulling him up by his shirt with one hand so the two could be face to face, and a raised fist in with the other. Kouga nodded in fear, but shrugged it off when she loosened her grip. Kagome let go of his shirt and sat down next to him. Yusuke smirked and took his seat next to her.

The late bell rang and people rushed into the room just before Mr. Tijiu came. He looked over the class and smiled. Everyone was present.

"I have a few announcements today. One of them is a new team, a martial arts team to be exact. If you make the qualifications for the team, you shall be switched to Martial Arts instead of P.E. Tryouts will be held during your P.E. classes today for those of you who would like to tryout." Mr. Tijiu paused to let his students talk for a moment.

'Great! I get some practice. And that means less guys staring at Kagome!' Yusuke thought happily.

'What's martial arts?' Kouga thought dumbly. (a/n: remember Kouga hasn't been in the human world long enough to know what some things are) Kagome looked at Kouga, hearing his thoughts she tried hard not to laugh.

'Kouga, its like training. You get to spar with other fighters. You know, like what we did at your place yesterday, but just more, how can I put it, basic.'

'Okay, then I'm trying out. Are you?' Kouga asked giving her a smile.

'Of course.' Kagome said looking down at her desk. The teacher started talking again.

"Okay, another is the upcoming dance. This year's theme will be Feudal Japan." Kagome looked up from her desk. 'Did he just say Feudal Japan? Yes, I can wear that miko outfit. Or that kimono I got from Sesshy.' she thought excitedly. "Rules will apply for this dance, like all the others. You may wear feudal costumes, nothing to revealing ladies. And since demons were very big back then, you may dress up like them also. Tickets will be sold during lunch and after school in the cafeteria. Votes for this year's Emperor and Empress will also be taking place in the cafeteria."

"That's all , you may talk for the rest of the period." with that Mr. Tijiu sat in his desk. He pulled out his cell and started textting people.

"Does he always do that?" Kagome asked Yusuke looking at Mr. Tijiu.

"Yeah." he chuckled

"What's a dance?" Kouga asked.

"It's like a big party. You get all dressed up and you dance with people, basically. It's fun. You should go." answered Kagome, not mentioning the part about asking a girl to accompany him. Knowing perfectly well that he'd ask her.

The bell rang and they all left to go to P.E. Kagome was relieved, the guys weren't looking at her when she stepped out of the locker room, but she didn't know Yusuke and Kouga yelled at them moments before.

"So are you guys trying out for the team?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Kouga, Yusuke, Kuwabara and his friends.

"Yeah. I need the practice." answered Yusuke

"Of course I am! I'm one of the best fighters around!" Kuwabara said putting his fists on his hips and laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up!" Kagome, Yusuke and Kouga said in unison and all three of them hit him up side the head. Kuwabara, again was knocked out.

"How about you Kouga, are you trying out?" asked Yusuke. He nodded. "Kagome, how about you?"

"Yeah, of course!" she answered happily.

"Class, as you all heard, there will be tryouts for the new Martial Arts team during this period. If you are interested, please go into the gym. Those of you who are not trying out, line up." yelled the teacher.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said coming to.

"Come on we got to get to the gym you baka." Yusuke said as he pulled him to his feet.

"Is this all?" asked a young woman wearing light green baggy pants, white long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless dark pink gee with long wavy pink hair and a hat that matched her gee. She was expecting more students, instead of the six students in front of her.

'I recognize that voice.' Yusuke said to himself. turning around slowly.

"Oh well, let's get started. My name is Ms. Yamotoshi. I'll be your coach if you make it on my team. Lets start with-" she was cut off.

"What the fuck are you doing here you old hag!" yelled Yusuke. (a/n: okay I know I said 'young lady,' but that's cause you know she can look old and young.)

"Yusuke! That's no way to talk to a woman. Please excuse my cousin." Kagome said bowing in apology to her. She then turned to Yusuke and hit him upside the head. "Baka!"

"Oww. You know you didn't have to do that." he said rubbing his head. Ms. Yamotoshi smirked, she could tell she was going to like her.

"As I was saying, introduce yourselves. Starting with the rude one."

"Feh. You old hag. The toddler better not have anything to do with this." Yusuke mumbled out loud.

"What was that we couldn't hear you?"

"Yusuke Yurameshi!"

"Kouga Shojitsu."

"Kagome Higurashi." She said bowing again.

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Sayoshi Tujusi." (a/n: did I make that sound like Too Juicy?)

"Sochi Tujusi."

"Okay. Seeing that Sayoshi and Sochi seem to be siblings and Kagome and Yusuke are related, I want you to switch. Sochi against Kagome and Yusuke against Sayoshi. Kuwabara you're against Kouga."

"Come on let me fight Yurameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Don't make me repeat my-"

"Awe. What you scared to fight me? Besides we all know you're going to lose." Kouga said smirking at his opponent.

"Oh no, you got yourself an fight." he answered.

"Fine then. Kagome, Sochi you two are up first. Get into fighting position and when I give you the signal you may begin."

Kagome and Sochi walked to the center of the gym, where mats were arranged. The two bowed to one another and got into fighting position. Ms. Yamotoshi stepped in between the two, took two steps back. She brought up her hand dropped it and yelled, "Begin!"

The two started off dodging each others' attacks. You can tell they weren't even trying. After several minutes of blocking and missed hits, Sochi was losing his patience. He punched Kagome blocked, expecting this he did a jump spinning back kick. Kagome ducked down and did a clean sweep just as Sochi's foot hit the mat. He was knocked off the foot he landed on and fell back. Sochi quickly got up to his feet, but froze as Kagome's sidekick was centimeters from his throat. Everyone watching expected the match to be over, but it wasn't. Sochi grabbed her leg and tried to sweep her other one. Kagome smirked and with her free leg jumped and kicked him on the side of the head. Sochi didn't see it coming. He fell once again and this time he stayed down.

"Your pretty good." He said as Kagome offered him a hand, he took it and she helped him to his feet.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself." Kagome replied. 'I wasn't even trying.'

The two went back to stand were they once stood and faced each other once again. The two bowed to one another and walked off the mat.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Sochi asked as the two sat down beside each other at the bleachers, were the other four sat.

"Uh...A friend of mine." Kagome answered. 'Yeah right. Like I'm going to tell him a demon slayer, a hanyou, and a couple of Demons taught me how to fight. I wouldn't only not get on the team, but probably sent to the loony bin 50 miles out of town.'

"That's cool. Sayoshi and I were taught by our grandfather." he said smiling at her.

"Yusuke and Sayoshi, you two are up."

"Great." Yusuke said with sarcasm

The two went to the middle of the gym bowed and got into fighting stances, well Sayoshi did anyway. Yusuke just stood there. Ms. Yamotoshi smirked, "Begin!" Sayoshi charged at Yusuke, Yusuke dodged his punch, but didn't see Sayoshi's foot coming. Sayoshi kicked Yusuke into the wall. (a/n: I know that might not actually happen and would most likely be the other way around, but it's my fic!) Yusuke shook his head and smirked at Sayoshi, "Not bad."

"Thanks." Sayoshi replied.

The two went back to the middle of the gym and started again. This time Yusuke got into his fighting stance and let Sayoshi make the first move again. Sayoshi did a kick punch combo, but Yusuke blocked each hit. Yusuke punched while blocking Sayoshi's kicks at the same time. Yusuke saw his chance and side stepped just as Sayoshi was coming in to punch. He grabbed his arm with one hand and used the other to grab a hold on his waist and flipped him. Sayoshi got up. Yusuke and him went back to the middle of the mat once again and bowed to one another and walked to the bleachers.

"Nice fight." Kagome said smiling at the two.

"Feh." Yusuke replied sitting next to her. 'I swear he sounds just like InuYasha when he does that.' Sayoshi nodded to her and took a seat next to Sochi.

"Kouga and Kuwabara you two are up."

The two went to the middle of the gym. They didn't even bow to each other. "Begin" Kouga stood there, Kuwabara charged at him. Kouga took a step to the side and stuck his foot out, tripping Kuwabara. He landed face first into the mat, but got up as quickly as he went down. Kouga didn't want to bother fighting the likes of him, so he punched him a few times before side kicking him into the wall. Kouga smirked and walked back to the bleachers and took a seat next to Yusuke.

"Nice." Yusuke said to Kouga as he watched Kuwabara look for his opponent dumbly.

"Is he just a baka and lucky or does he really know how to fight?" Kagome asked Yusuke as Kuwabara walked towards Kouga.

"Hey! The Fights not over!" He yelled into Kouga's face.

"I'm not going to bother fighting you. Come on, if Kagome, Yusuke and I can knock you out by just hitting you on the head, what makes you think you can beat any of us?"

Kagome giggled lightly, Yusuke chuckled, the two brothers nodded in agreement. They've seen the three knock him out just recently.

"Kuwabara just take a seat!" Ms. Yamotoshi yelled as she walked toward them from the center of the gym. Kuwabara grumbled to himself and took a seat at the edge of the bleachers away from them all. (a/n: I'm so mean to him in this fic.) "Well, since this is only second period and I still have five more periods to see, you'll be notified tomorrow if you made the team or not. I have an opening for twelve students. And if less then six students show up during the rest of the day, you'll all be placed on the team. Here is a form, please fill it out right now. You have the remainder of the period, which happens to be half an hour." Coach handed them each a form and a pen.

Once Kagome got her paper, she started reading and filling out the questions. They all finished in less then fifteen minutes.

"There's still fifteen minutes till the end of the period. You may talk or stretch, what ever you please." Ms. Yamotoshi said shifting through the papers. Yusuke got up and walked over to Ms. Yamotoshi. Kuwabara followed.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked low enough for only her and Kuwabara to hear.

A/N: Cliffy! Hope you like. Polls are still open. Kitsunes might meet next chapter. And IDK. Review. Click the button and give me some comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Polls so far:

_Kurama/Kagome:_ **42**

_Hiei/Kagome:_** 42**

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome: _**4**

_Threesome:_ **5**

**_Reviews:_**

_Spice of Inu-Yasha_: Thanks for the review. Sugar is always a good thing at times. No worries about the mental issue, we all have issues.

The gang will find out about Kagome in later chapters. I still have some talking to do with my editor about that as well.

_Fornax_: Yes, Ms. Yamotoshi is Genkai.

_Anonymous:_ Thanks! I never knew that, I just thought it was his last name. Thank you! I'll fix that mistake when I get the chance.

Other _Anonymous: _Sorry, but I can only count your vote as ONE. Sorry.

Thank you everyone for the reviews much appreciated. I can't believe I passed the 100 mark. I wasn't expecting much for my fic. Hehe... I'm just glad you all like my fic. Hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 6: Explanations.

"What the fuck are you doing here old hag?" asked Yusuke

"Nice to see you too, Yusuke." she said sarcastically

"Yeah what are you doing here Genkai? I thought you were in the Spirit World with the short stuff."

"I needed an excuse to get out of Spirit World. I'm supposed to be with Yama as one of his new Advisors, but I feel this is more important. And besides, I owed an old friend a favor."

"What 'old friend?" questioned Yusuke

"One of the Lords." was Genkai's simple reply. With that said Yusuke already had a thought as to whom she was speaking of.

"Let me guess, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Genkai nodded her head.

* * *

As the three talked unknown to them Kagome sat in the bleachers listening in on their conversation. Pretending to listen to the three guys talking next to her, thought more of what they had just said. 

'Genkai? I've never heard Fluffy talk about her before.'

"Kagome? Hey Kags?" Kouga said as he waved his hand in her face. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts. She turned to Kouga, "Yes?"

"Oh nothing just making sure you're still with us here. You looked like you were in your own little world for a second there," he said sounding a little worried.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine don't worry about me, I was just thinking that's all."

_

* * *

_

_'Kouga, I need to ask you something.' Kagome said telepathically. _

_'Yeah, sure.'_

_'Who is Genkai? And how does she and Sesshoumaru know each other?'_

_'Genkai... Well she some hot shot in your world or something. She and Sesshoumaru haven't known each other for long. Just for a couple of years. Sesshoumaru was too busy to teach Rin and Rin wanted a human trainer or something like that so Yama recommended Genkai.'_

_'But Rin's a skilled fighter. Why have another person teach her how to fight when she already knows?'_ Kagome questioned

_'I don't know. She just wanted another trainer I guess, in other words a human trainer. After all she's been trained only by demons, she probably just wanted a human trainer.'_

_'Hold on, last time I saw all of you in the Feudal Era, Rin was like 8 or 9. How is it that she is still alive today? She is human isn't she?'_

_'Well it's a little complicated. She holds some sort of bound with Sesshoumaru. She ages at the same rate as Sesshoumaru, well sorta, which isn't much, as you saw for yourself the other day. She sorta looks like you in fact.'_

"Oh" was all she said as the bell rang.

* * *

Sayoshi and Sochi watched the two sitting with them in, what seemed like, deep thought. The two hadn't uttered a word ever since Kouga had gotten Kagome out of her thoughts. 

"Nice meeting you two and good luck. I bet you'll both make it on the team." Kagome pleasantly said as she started to walk down the bleachers.

"Thanks Kagome. You'll most definitely make it on the team as well." replied Sayoshi.

"Yeah, same goes for you too Kouga." Sochi added as he and his brother followed after the two.

Kouga answered, "Thanks," as he looked back at the two brothers behind him.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Yamotoshi." Kagome said with a bow as she passed by her on her way to the girls' locker room.

"You too Ms. Higurashi." she said with a slight nod. She watched as the young girl disappeared into the doors.

"To think, you two are related."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, nothing, we'll talk another time, as for now. I suggest you get to you're next class. You too Kuwabara."

Yusuke "Fehed" and walked away with Kuwabara at his side.

"She's not telling us something." Yusuke muttered. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once again the day went by just like the day before. But due to the news of the school dance, girls crowded around their new eye candy trying to get his attention and an invite to the dance. Sadly I can't say the same for Kagome. Yusuke was doing everything he could to keep his fellow hormone driven classmates of the male sort away from Kagome, at least those brave enough to come close to her. 

Kagome shook her head at her cousin's attempt to keep her from the opposite sex. It was somewhat disappointing, yet entertaining at the same time. She can see the fear, caused by Yusuke, in the eyes of those who tried to approach her. She even saw a few shaking with terror!

Kouga wasn't at all impressed with the girls that surrounded him. All he thought about was Kagome. Many kept repeating the same thing, something about the upcoming dance. Wanting to know if he'd like to take them. He kept glancing at Kagome who sat just a few seats away from him, but due to all the girls around him, he was trapped with no escape without hurting any of them.

He watched as one by one a boy approached his beautiful Kagome to just be sent away by none other then his new friend Yusuke. He was starting to take a liking to Yusuke. He sometimes reminded him of the Mutt. As hard as he tried to deny it, he actually missed the fleabag.

* * *

Okay well thats it for now. It's Spring Break and I have no plans on going out of town as of now since it's a little too late to leave for L.A. so I might have some time to update once again, or post a new fic. I'm not sure yet. Just telling you a head of time, don't expect anything on Thursday, I'll most likely be out with some friends. Okay well thanks again! If you have any thoughts or ideas, you know what to do.

M.J.


	7. Chapter 7 extended ver

Kurama and Hiei

It was another beautiful day in the park. Birds chirping a few people every now and then walking through, biking or just enjoying the peacefulness. Kurama and Hiei both stood in the wooded area looking at the passersby. Hiei perched on a branch while Kurama leaned on the base of the tree.

Kurama was in deep thought about this new girl. He couldn't help but think of her. She was mysterious and yet seemed to be a little more open then some. And his counter part couldn't stop reminding him that she looked like the Miko he had encountered back in the days of his thievery. The story of the Shikon Jewel still playing in his mind.

'_Could she be the girl from the future?' _Yoko asked.

_'How should I know. She could be. If you think about it. She knows Sesshoumaru and Yama.' answered Kurama_

_Yoko didn't ask or say anything else; he was trying to think back. He had a strange feeling he had seen her before._

Kurama frowned at his counter part but left him to think. He looked up the tree at Hiei who seemed to be watching nothing in particular. But he could tell he to was in thought.

* * *

"That girl. She's hiding something, I just know it. But what? It's questioning how a human knows the Lord of Makai. After all it's said he hates humans. But that can't be, he has a human ward. Then there's the fact that she knows Yama, but the short stuff knows nothing of her..." Hiei thought to himself. 

He couldn't figure it out. And every time he kept ending up with the same conclusion. After what Yoko had said, he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she played a part in the tale of the Shikon. She knew about it, yet it's still possible that her coming from a shrine had to help. It wouldn't be surprising if that was the reason, but something was telling him that it wasn't the truth. Call it a gut feeling.

* * *

After some time of deep thoughts, the two sensed the coming of their friends. And they were able to hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing from down the street. Kurama hid a smile. He found it quiet enjoyable as to listen in on their pointless arguments at times. Today though it was cut short. 

"Would you two SHUT UP!" Yelled the masculine voice of Koga. Quieting the bickering two.

"Ah, thank you!" Kagome said, adding in thought, '_Hurting your ears?'_

_'Hell yes! Worse then Jaken running around yelling after Rin!' _Kagome couldn't suppress the need to laugh, she remembered Jaken always running around after the young girl.

Four pairs of eyes turned to her. All wanting to know what was so funny. Kouga smiled at his friend and pulled her to the tree where Hiei and Kurama waited and watched the laughing girl. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suite, not quite understanding what she was laughing about.

* * *

"Hey, what you two been up to all day?" Koga asked Hiei and Kurama 

"Nothing." answered Hiei

"Just been thinking that's all." Kurama added

"Anything new from the short stuff?" Yusuke asked wanting to find the three mysterious demons trying to come after Kagome.

"Nothing." was all Kurama said. To them Kagome knew nothing of the group protecting her, keeping her from harms way. Little did they know she knew it all.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Kagome asked wanting to keep the subject off of her.

"Well I thought we could train some more. If you wouldn't mind." Kurama answered. He was indeed very curious of her.

"Yeah. Back at my place again then?" said Koga. Hiei gave a slight nod and the group was off.

Koga lived a close distance from the park so the group didn't have to walk that long.

"Again? So you guys been there before? Why wasn't I invited?" Kuwabara said as they approached the beautiful mansion.

"What? Oh yeah, we were here yesterday. You weren't with us and we didn't think it was that important." Yusuke replied. Kuwabara glared at his 'friend'/rival.

"Now boys behave yourselves." Kagome interfered as she sensed a fight about to break lose again. Yusuke smirked and kept walking. Kagome walked beside Kurama and Kuwabara.

"So Kurama how long have you known my cousin?" She questioned not wanting to walk in silence.

"Just for a while. A little while after his accident."

"I see, and you Kuwabara?"

"Don't remember. Since we were little. We've been rivals for a long time."

"So why work together?" Kuwabara shrugged. "Don't know, but if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here."

"Oh," was all Kagome said. She was quiet the rest of the time.

* * *

They were all once again in the backyard of the mansion practicing and talking. When a familiar figure clad in white appeared before them. He looked each one of them up and down. Arching a delicate eyebrow at Kouga. 

_"What happened to undercover?" _he asked voice as icy as ever, even telepathically

_"Cut the crap, you know I can't keep shit from Kagome."_ Kouga said in response.

Before he could say another word, Kagome ran into him and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you too again Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered as he hugged her back, "I see your using my house to your advantage."

_"You know you didn't need to send Kouga! I'm supposed to be laying low. How can I do that when most girls in the school want him_? Kagome stated telepathically.

"Too late to change that now isn't it." Shippou said out loud with a grin. Causing Sesshoumaru to give him a glare. "What it's the truth!"

"So what do we owe this visit from the great and powerful one?" Yusuke said sarcastically. Paying no heed to the glare he received.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Kagome patted Sesshoumaru on the back as she stayed beside him.

"Ignore him, but what are you doing here?" Kagome looked up at him. Knowing full well that he wouldn't come to see her just for the heck of it. He was King of Makai he had more pressing matters then to see her.

"I came to tell you one of the three have been captured and killed. An old friend of yours."

"Who?"

"Kagura."

"I thought you killed her long ago? How the hell..." Kagome trailed off.

"No, after we killed you know... we didn't see the point. She just wanted to be free. So we allowed her and that Kanna girl to go, but the others are gone. We made sure of that." Kouga explained.

"Okay hold up! I thought she wasn't to know about any shit!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I am not the one giving you your orders. I can do as I want and I feel that Kagome has the right to know. The Midget with the pacifier can do as he wishes, he likes to believe Kagome will not see right though all of this, but he does not know a thing."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving four very curious spirit detectives and two unamused demon and a miko.

"Okay. Can some one please explain what the HELL is going on!?" Yusuke finally yelled in annoyance. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially with his own cousin.

Kouga was about to make some bullshit up, but Kagome stopped him. "Yusuke... You know I'd tell you if I could, but for your own good, you'll just have to wait. I promise to tell you. But now isn't the time. If you can't wait for me to explain, I suggest you talk to the little guy."

She turned around and walked into the house. Yusuke was about to follow but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. It was shippo, "I wouldn't if I were you. Let her be for now. Listen to what she said."

"Feh." And he shrugged Shippo's hand off his shoulder and went to the large tree in the corner of the yard.

_"You were right, he does sound like InuYasha a little." _Shippo commented telepathically to Kouga.

* * *

Kag's Point of View

Man... I thought by coming to live with Yusuke I'd get away, even for a little while, from the past I just came out of. But nope! I'm back again to deal with demons wanting the Jewel... or me. Why me??

Yusuke deserves an explaination. But what am I supposed to tell him? No, thats not it, its more like how am I supposed to tell him... He's told me all about his life as a spirit detective. So why can't I tell him about my life, when I was a time travelling miko fighting demons. It's just like what he does, except instead of fighting in the present I went to the past and I had to collect jewel shards. Jewel shards that were scattered by me in the first place.

This is so frustrating. I wish Songo was here for me to talk to... sigh...

I'm going to take a long relaxing bath.

_"Hey Kouga, I'm going to use the jacuzzi in the master bedroom for a while. Can you make sure no one goes in there?" _Like I need to let them all know I was in the tub.

_"No problem. It's not like anyone's staying in that room. It was meant for you, if you wanted it. There's clothes in there for you, too." _he paused for a minute before adding, _"You know how Sesshoumaru is." _

_"Mine? Oh... thanks" _

_"No problem. Oh yeah hey, want any thing to eat? All these guys down here want to order something." _Even from inside I could see the amused and annoyed look on Kouga's face.

_"You mean Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shippo want to order something." _

_"Yep basically. So what will it be?"_

_"Whatever. You guys pick." _

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Short update. I finally found a little time to do this. And I might have a new story coming soon as well, but don't worry I wont forget about this one. BTW polls are now officially closed. The winning couple will be a surprise! Take care 

EmJai


End file.
